A Lovers' Duel
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Dana and Nate are forced to compete against each other one-on-one in a duel between Camp Star and Camp Rock.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: my first camp rock fic. Should be a three or four shot I think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**_A Lovers' Duel_**

Mitchie's voice rose over the cries of her fellow campers. "If this is a challenge then it's on!" Her frame spun quickly to find a musician that she knew could complete the three tasks with ease.

Luke had said an instrument duel to see who was better, a singing duel as a challenge with the same goal, and then a final battle of the dancers that involved the whole camp. The thing was that it was a bit out of order. Luke had said dancing was now. Not in a few hours. _Right_ now.

Shane was by her side. His dark hair was covering one eye. "No one can play the really rare instruments so it has to be someone who's good at almost anything."

Mitchie's sparkling brown eyes scanned the crowd of campers, no one looking too eager except for Jason who was jumping up and down like a kangaroo with a hand raised. And all he was good at was guitar and piano, really. "Then it's settled," she breathed. Her eyes found the familiar face of the crowd's more popular camper.

"Nate."

And at the exact same time on the Camp Star aide of the open, grassy space, Luke's voice rang out above the silence.

"Dana."

Both of their eyes widened in horror.

The dancers mounted the stage, heading up the stairs faster than a wildebeest stampede.

* * *

**A/N: there's part one. Please review! The more you do, the faster I'll get the next chappie posted. Thanks!**

**~Sky**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hi. Here's chapter two. Srry they're kinda short. No worries about the length of the third chapter. But I've decided that it's only three chapters to finish it off.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing, sorry. But I wish. Nate/Nick is mineeee…**

* * *

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Nate in a fierce hiss of a whisper as he looked over his shoulder to be sure that the music hadn't stopped. The dancers were still going at it, trying to see who was better. "I can't play piano against you and our voices work better together, not against each other, Dana." His mop of dark brown curls was getting his fingers run through it as the two his under the bleachers to talk.

It was clear that both camps were skilled, just with different styles. Camp Rock was exactly that: rock. Camp Star was a bit more heated with the music in some kind of genre that sounded like an upbeat hip-hop style, but it wasn't rock. So if you liked one style more than another, just go with it.

"Well, we could always try to show them that," suggested Dana, smiling at him with her startlingly white teeth showing. "You can always teach a musician a new trick or two, don't you know?"

He looked at her, brown eyes intent. One eyebrow was raised as this girl piqued his curiosity. "I have a feeling you're scheming something." As her smile grew wider, he said, "And I have a feeling I'm going to like it."

Dana just stared at him with her expression still light and cheery despite the situation. "I have a feeling you will too," she breathed.

And she leaned in and whispered her plan in his ear.

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading and don't forget to review for me to give me some thoughts!**

**~Sky**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: time for the final chapter. Thanks for reading everyone! It means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The eager eyes of Camp Rock's members followed Nate as he made his way up the stage at a jogging pace. Dana was taking the steps one step at a time. Her camp's focus was on taunting the opponents. She sighed. They wouldn't notice even if they did listen.

The dance-off had gone on for nearly two hours the day before, leaving Nate and Dana enough time to perfect the plan. And Nate stood at his piano, fingers suspended over the black and white keys as he waited for Dana to get in the same position.

Dana perched herself on the high stool she was using for this so that she could see Nate and her fellow campers over the massive black piano.

"Ladies first," yelled someone from Camp Star's crowd.

No one from Nate's side dared to object. They all honored that bit of code. It was always traditional to let the guest go first. And since they were on Camp Rock turf, Dana was welcome to go first.

And slowly but surely, Dana hovered over the keys a little bit. Then her fingers began their way across the piano's soft white playing field, a light and slow tune floating across the airwaves. It cut odd abruptly a moment later and her eyes flickered to Nate.

Without missing a beat, Nate pounded out his own sound on the glistening white piano that he used on tour so often. He stared out at Camp Rock and barely registered that they were making some noise for him. A fired up crowd is always the best crowd.

Dana picked it up as soon as he left off, now letting the tune get carried off and more complex in rhythm as she manuvered the pads of her fingers swiftly from the black keys to the white keys, playin harder in a more rock style that Nate has posed for her to drive with head on in the competition.

Then Nate dropped it down an octave, driving hard at the keys to get the sound he wanted out of the piano.

Dana smiled fiercely but then wiped the expression right off her face, knowing that she should be competitive instead of enjoying this. But playing with Nate was all too enjoyable.

And breaking out to play right where Dana left off, he began the sequence of keys he knew all too well by heart. He just hoped Dana could pick up on it and how different it sounded on piano rather than his acoustic guitar.

That same smile tried to get her once again. Dana played the exact same notes where Nate had left off, knowing how to follow the key sequence almost as well as Nate. Her fingers made a swift dash across the black keys for the octave in use and she played out those few bars effortlessly.

Nate fought back his grin. She had recognized the tune. He played out the next part and heard her kick in on it at the last second. The volley of playing had ended and the two were playing the song together. 'Introducing Me' actually didn't sound bad on piano. But it was much better on the guitar by any standards.

Dana's smile returned and this time she didn't have to hide it or smother it. She looked over at Nate with that familiar twinkle in her dark eyes.

They played together.

Mitchie's eyes widened slightly. "This isn't right," she said, turning to Shane who had stood by her side throughout. "He's supposed to be pounding her to dust by now."

"He can't," breathed the Connect 3 member. "He likes her. A lot." Shane wrapped his arm around Mitchie. "And Nate's proving a point to us."

The girl leaned into Shane. "It's better to play together, isn't it?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I like this song," said Jason from where he was standing behind them. He was doing his own little dance number from where he was.

Shane just smiled while Mitchie laughed.

Nate just looked down at the three and then over to Dana. They had already hit the bridge of the song and were running out of notes to play. If someone didn't step in soon, they were going to be in trouble.

Silently, Mitchie made her way up the stage. She went around the back of Nate. "We got it," she told him. "Together, not apart."

And his fingers began to slow on the keys. Dana matched his pace quietly and Mitchie jumped back down the steps, returning to Shane's side.

At last, Nate let the last few notes die, a pattern that Dana followed with ease.

Dana stepped away from her piano first. A moment later, Nate followed in suit. He got to the center of the stage q mere moment after the girl was there. "Guys, why be playing against each other when we can be playing together?" Dana asked her campmates.

"It's supposed to be all about the music," said Nate, knowing that his side already knew this. Competition was for the fun of it and for the Final Jam, but to have a double camp battle was making it more competitive than being about the music. "This is just getting way out of hand." His eyes had a dark blaze of fierceness to them.

"The two camps can still stand apart and whoever wants to go to whichever one can do so. It doesn't matter. Just stop the fighting." Dana's voice was hard as stone. "It's not fair for those of us who came for the music and to learn."

"Keep the fight to yourselves." Nate stepped a bit closer to Dana. "The rest of us don't need it."

With that said, the two made their way down the stage towards the members of Camp Rock. Nate let Dana go over to her side, knowing they were still separated by one thing. Her father owned Camp Star and he was already too loyal a member of Camp Rock to back away from it now. It would be forever a lovers' duel.

* * *

**A/N: FIN. Don't forget to review! Thanks a million for reading!**

**~Sky**


End file.
